A similar device, known from WO 2007/068129 A1, comprises a funnel-shaped receptacle for receiving piece goods, with a front wall and a rear wall, which are arranged opposite each other and each inclined outwards at an angle to the vertical, as well as at least two side walls extending between the front wall and the rear wall. Within a recess in the front wall a driven conveyor belt is arranged which is inclined to the vertical at the same angle as the front wall and which conveys the piece goods, performs of plastic lugs or screws, from a receiving plane in the receptacle to a higher discharge plane. The piece goods are to be removed individually from the receptacle by means of the conveyor belt, which is divided into individual sections by drivers extending across the width of the conveyor belt. This can be demonstrated with the performs of plastic lugs, as these are easy to separate due to their size and shape. Pin-shaped piece goods exhibiting a head and a shank, such as screws, are generally considerably smaller in their dimensions and tend, due to their contour, to get hooked into one another, which makes separation by the conveyor belt at least far more difficult, as the sections between the drivers generally receive and discharge more than one screw.